Strength of seamless joints/bonds, such as welds, is function of several parameters including the materials used for the filler and the component to be joined. Some fillers have better bonding properties with a given component than other fillers. However, fillers may be covered by a contamination layer which may alter the strength of the joint/bond. For example, magnesium fillers may include an oxidation layer on their external surface. The oxidation layer may render the weld porous or in some cases which may impair the weld.